Caught In The Know
by Tychii
Summary: Cereal. He was found out because he wanted some cereal, instead of the usual spaghetti. Papyrus knows, and now Sans knows that Papyrus knows.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, no matter how much I might want to, as it belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

An alarm clock starting beeping, its sound going through the room, and Papyrus reached for it, rurning it off.

Holding back a sigh, Papyrus sat up on his childish, too small bed and slowly got off of the bed. He put on his battle body, the costume Sans and he made a while ago, and went to the kitchen to cook up some spaghetti.

Papyrus started going through the motions he was used to by this point, and when the spaghetti was ready, he went to wake up his brother.

Sans always made some sort of excuse as to not eat his spaghetti, which is why Papyrus made less spaghetti than he would've made at the start of the RESET's, in fact he only made a single portion. After all, Sans hadn't eaten anything he had made in a long time, and just ate at Grillby's. Papyrus knows that at the start, his attemps at cooking hadn't exactly been... edible. They were terrible. But he had improved! His cooking, while not as great as himself, was pretty good! He was slowly improving. Slowly, but it was still something! His cooking _had_ become edible.

Behaving exactly as Sans would expect after a RESET, he waited until Sans finally left the house and then immediately headed towards the kitchen. Normally, he would go to Undyne for a bit to tell her his shift was starting, but he was really hungry and since Sans already left, he expected to be able to eat alone. Papyrus didn't actually know whether Sans _stayed_ at his station during that tiny amount of time, but he guessed that Sans wouldn't come home during that. He didn't really have a _reason_ come. Right?

Papyrus quickly poured cereal and then milk in a bowl. He hadn't eaten anything but spaghetti for a really long time because of the RESET's, he had almost even forgotten the taste of any food item other then spaghetti. Papyrus took a bite of cereal and sighed as he started to shovel spoon after spoon of cereak into his mouth. He had really missed the taste if non-spaghetti food.

A few seconds later, the sound of a shortcut was heard, though Papyrus didn't notice it, too busy eating his cereal. He only noticed when the kitchen door was opened and he froze mid bite when he saw Sans standing in the doorway.

"Hi... Brother. What Are- What Are You Doing Home? Sh-Shouldn't You Be At Your Station? Are You Skipping Work?" Papyrus stammered, voice not as loud as it normally would be.

"paps? why are you here? and what are you doing?" Sans frowned, unable to process the change in the RESET's.

"Nothing!" Papyrus exclaimed, futilely trying to hide the bowl of cereal behind his back, "I'm Not Doing Anything!"

Sans teleported behind him and grabbed the bowl from him and he asked him confused: "bro? you're eating cereal?"

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at him, "What? I'm Not Allowed To Eat Cereal?"

"no, no! i'm just surprised you aren't eating spaghetti!" Sans hurried to say.

Papyrus sighed, '_What Did It Matter If Sans Knew Or Not?__ It Would Probably Be Better If He Knew...'_

He rolled his eyelights at Sans and told him: "With So Many RESET's, I Haven't Gotten The Chance To Eat Anything Different."

"wh-what?" Sans stammered.

Papyrus repeated himself and raised an eyebrow at him, waiting to see how Sans would respond to the knowledge that his brother knew about the RESET's.

"how do you know about the RESET's?" Sans managed to ask, eyelight growing in size from the shock.

"I Always Had A Deja Vu After The First Pacifist Timeline But After A Few No-Mercy Timelines, The Feeling Grew Stronger Until I Was Just Able To Remember. I Don't Really Know _Why_ I Remember But I Do."

Sans hadn't ever thought that Papyrus would learn about the RESET's.

"why didn't you say anything?" Sans asked, sounding a heartbroken.

"At First, I Didn't Realise That You Knew," Papyrus shrugged, "It Was Only After A Few Timelines That I Realised That You Knew Too. However It Was Pretty Obvious That You Didn't Want Me To Know About It, So I Just Kept Quiet About It."

"if you know, then why do you allow the human to kill you?" Sans asked in confusion.

"Because That's The Script. And Until We Find A Way To Stop The Human, We Have To Play It By The Script." Papyrus responded.

Sans sighed but nodded in understanding. That was what _he_ did, after all. He went to say something, but Papyrus interupted him. "Now That You Know That I Am In The Know, I Hope That You Will Resume Trying To Find A Way For Us To Get Out Of The Timeloop."

Sans nodded immediately, the feeling of guilt weighting upon him. He had given up, but now he had a reason to pick it back up. His brother remembered too, and who knows how long he would be able to take before he would start to lose sanity, like himself?

"the human sometimes takes longer in the ruins and there are a few parts along the way that the human stays in longer, i can try and work with any break we get"

"As Long As You Take Care Of Yourself, Brother." Papyrus pointed out.

"that's what i got you for, don't i?" Sans grinned at him, before sighing. "i'm really glad that you're in the know, bro."

Papyrus sat on the floor, pulling Sans to sit on his lap, "Me Too, Brother. Me Too."

Sans started to breakdown, everything that had happened after Papyrus dusted pouring out of his mouth. Tears started to gather in his sockets, occasionally spilling down his cheeks.

"Shh... You're No Longer Alone. I'm With You Now And I'm Not Going Anywhere." Papyrus comforted Sans, holding him closer.

"i'm glad that you're here, paps."

"Of Course! I Am The Great Papyrus After All!"

"yeah, you're so cool, bro."

"Nyehehe! You're Cool Too, Brother!"

* * *

**First One-Shot! What do you think about it? I'm not completely satisfied, but it's good enough, I think...**

**Sorry for any grammar errors that you might find! Also eyebrows? How is that possible for a skeleton? MAGIC. That's how.**

**It was so hard not to add any other Headcanons (because many of my Headcanons don't make sense together). Also, Papyrus only remembers Frisk's RESET'S. Not Flowey's. Just pointing that out there!**

**= GRADI3NT =**


End file.
